Don't Touch My Puppy
by CreativelyDestructive
Summary: Everyone in the firm knew three simple things: 1) Harvey was top dog in and out of the office, 2) Mike was Harvey's puppy, and 3) No one touches Harvey's puppy. What would happen if an associate didn't understand those three things and started harassing Mike? Well, Harvey would just to have to show him that his bite was much worse than his bark. H/M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: I have been a huge fan of "Suits" from the very beginning! I am head over heels for Harvey and Mike's relationship. One of the best bromances on TV in my most humble opinion!

**WARNING:** Sexual assault and harassment

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

"Donna, where the hell is Mike?" Harvey inquired the second he didn't see Mike in his office where he should have been.

"Do I look like his keeper?" Donna countered sarcastically while continuing to type away on her computer. She glanced up at Harvey when he stopped in front of her desk wearing his signature smirk.

"You don't know," Harvey accused making Donna scoff to buy some more time.

"Of course I do," she retorted with a dramatic eye roll. The truth was that she didn't know where Harvey's puppy was today. She remembered seeing him earlier in the morning, but after lunch she hadn't seen a glimpse of him. But of course she couldn't tell Harvey that. He would blow a fuse.

"Okay, then where is he?" Harvey repeated while impatiently glancing at his watch. It was only 4pm so Mike couldn't have gone home already. That kid normally doesn't leave the office until around eight or nine pm.

"Right behind you," Donna announced when she saw Mike round the corner. Harvey raised an eyebrow at the relief in her voice, but then turned to Mike losing interest in teasing Donna. His puppy had finally arrived, and it was time for him to be given a hard time.

"Mike, I wanted you in my office five minutes ago," Harvey scolded as he subtly looked Mike over.

Today Mike was wearing a deep blue suit that wasn't completely awful. The ice blue tie he was wearing brought out his eyes nicely. Overall he looked good even though the tie was ridiculously skinny. Harvey was about to comment it when something caught his attention. It could be nothing, but there was something off about Mike's expression. His normally bright demeanor was dampened for some reason. There were dark circles under his eyes, and it looked like he didn't shave either. What the hell was going on with him? Not that Harvey cared or anything.

"Sorry, I got caught up with something," Mike apologized before handing over a few files to Harvey.

"Are these—?"

"The Cambridge briefs and the financials for the Geller case," Mike answered before Harvey could even ask.

Harvey would never admit it, because of male pride (plus Donna would kill him), but Mike was always on top of things. It was more impressive when Mike read Harvey than when Donna did it because Mike had only known him a little over a year now. Harvey perused through the files silently impressed with the details Mike found and included. The kid definitely knew how to do his homework.

"Good, come with me," Harvey ordered as he walked into his office. Mike followed behind like a good little puppy. "What's going on with you?" Harvey questioned while giving Mike a pointed "don't lie to me" stare.

"Nothing, I just haven't been sleeping well," Mike answered while resisting the urge to yawn. Harvey looked at him a few seconds longer before waving a dismissal. Not his problem.

Mike briskly walked out of Harvey's office, and headed towards his cubicle. Just a few more hours and he could go home. He could last a few more hours. Mike collapsed into his chair, and immediately put in his earbuds. He closed his eyes as music flooded his ears and helped clear his mind. Sweet escape.

"Mike, I want the Juliann files annotated and on my desk first thing tomorrow morning," Louis ordered before dropping a stack of files on Mike's desk.

"These are going to take all night," Mike commented as he took out his earbuds. Well, it was nice while it lasted.

"Then you better get started," Louis sneered before stalking off to torment some other defenseless associate.

Mike sighed and whipped out a highlighter. He opened the first file, and started reading through it. The hours blurred together as time passed by. Everyone around the office bustled around doing whatever they had to do. Mike sat at his desk annotating as he became dead to the world. So focused on his current task Mike didn't notice Kyle stroll by. Mike's whole body tensed when he felt fingers brush across his shoulders. Mike closed his eyes internally pleading that he would go away.

"Mike, you're still here?" Kyle asked already knowing that Mike never leaves the office before nine pm.

"Yes, working late for Louis," Mike answered doing his best to ignore the man hovering next to him.

"The Juliann case? I'm working that too. Maybe we could work it together," Kyle suggested as he leaned down. His voice dripping with implication that made Mike want to vomit.

"No, that's okay. I work better alone," Mike replied keeping his head buried in the file he was going through. He didn't want to see the smug perverse look on Kyle's face.

"I bet that's not what you say to Harvey," Kyle taunted as he officially got into Mike's personal space.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike snapped while rising to his feet affronted. Kyle smirked and made a show of slowly checking out Mike making his insides curl.

"Why? What does it sound like?" Kyle retorted while pushing the chair between them out of the way.

"It sounds like you're jealous I'm Harvey's only associate," Mike mocked making Kyle chuckle sardonically.

"For apparently being so smart you're an idiot," Kyle insulted before lashing out and grabbing Mike's skinny tie.

"What the—"

Kyle cut him off with a bruising kiss. Kyle's free hand gripped the back of Mike's neck holding him place. Mike was shocked into submission. For a few days now Kyle had been giving him an extra hard time, but it wasn't shit from work this time. Lately Kyle had been sexually harassing Mike whenever he got the chance. Like the one he got right now when everyone was gone for the night, and only a few people were left in the office. The associate's bullpen was empty minus the two rivals.

When Mike's senses came back to him he roughly shoved Kyle away. Mike glared at him hating the way Kyle's eyes were dilated with arousal. Kyle took a step towards Mike who in retaliation took two steps back. Kyle smirked continuing his onslaught until Mike was pressed against a wall. Mike couldn't comprehend what was happening. His mind just wouldn't compute. Mike was used to going up against liars, cheaters, and thieves but in court. His first case was a sexual harassment lawsuit for Christ's sake, but being the victim of one was completely different.

"Don't ever do that again," Mike threatened darkly before retreating down the hall. Kyle watched him go with a wicked glint in his eye. It was only round one.

Mike headed to the elevators in rush to get out of the office. He needed fresh air. To be honest he needed a hard drink. The files would still be on his desk in the morning. Mike would rather face Louis' wrath than go back there to retrieve them. He pressed the down button repeatedly hoping by some miracle it would make the elevator come faster. His heart was beating so fast Mike thought it would jump out of his chest. His breaths were short and came out more like gasps.

"Mike."

Mike nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his name called. Is this what a panic attack felt like? It was awful. Mike placed a hand over his heart trying to will it to slow down. He closed his eyes when he felt a hand rest between his shoulder blades. Mike instantly relaxed under the rare but familiar touch that left him with a longing for more. Harvey. After a few shaky breaths Mike managed to collect himself enough to face Harvey. A blank expression was on the older man's face, but his deep brown eyes revealed the concern he was trying so hard to conceal.

"I just got dizzy," Mike claimed while straightening his tie. Harvey's frown deepened because he knew Mike was lying. It gave him a sick feeling in his stomach. Mike never lied to him.

"What's this really about?" Harvey questioned as Mike continued to avoid his gaze.

"Nothing, I haven't eaten in a while and got dizzy," Mike answered making sure to keep his voice steady.

"Bullshit," Harvey retorted causing Mike to finally look at him.

Chills ran down Harvey's spine when he saw the same look from earlier on Mike's face. This time it was so much worse. Mike look exhausted, but more than that he looked scared. His normally kind blue eyes were wide and vulnerable. Harvey opened his mouth to demand Mike to tell him the truth, but then the elevator doors dinged opened. In a flash Mike was inside the elevator pressing the button to close the doors like his life depended on it. One minute Harvey was staring down Mike, and the next Harvey was looking at his reflection off the cool metal doors.

What. The. Hell?

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

For a whole week Mike evaded Harvey's attempts to talk to him. It wasn't exactly intentional, but it was pretty opportune that Louis needed Mike on a case with him. Louis was pretty inky at times and a total slave driver, but he had his good qualities as well. Mike almost teamed up with him, but then Harvey swooped in and won Mike back. Not like it was really hard to do Mike had it so bad. The point was that when Mike didn't complain about being away from Harvey or the extra work load Luis didn't question it. Louis figured the two got into some kind of argument, but Harvey, Mike, and Donna weren't saying a word about it. Luis couldn't blame Mike for needing a break from Harvey.

"What do you want for lunch?" Louis asked when he saw the clock on the wall and realized that it was already three pm and neither of them had eaten anything since breakfast.

"Anything's fine with me. I'm easy," Mike answered not tearing his focus away from the file in front of him. He was so close to finding something to nail the guy they were after.

"No surprise there," Kyle teased as he walked by the two men in the company's library.

Louis wasn't paying attention anymore so he didn't hear, but Mike sure did. He tensed and glared at Kyle who was loitering around by the financial section near them. Mike glared at Kyle who only winked in return. Mike scowled and turned back to his case knowing Kyle couldn't do anything serious when Louis was around. Kyle was under Louis' authority, and wouldn't risk getting on his boss' bad side. Everyone knew that even though Mike was Harvey's associate Louis favored him too.

"Mike, go to the copy room and get the background check from the fax," Louis ordered while scanning through different restaurant menus.

"Alright," Mike replied before pointing at Louis' favorite sushi place. Louis smiled and nodded already pulling out his cellphone.

Mike headed down the hall making sure to take a quick stop at Rachel's office to say hi. They dated on and off for a while, but realized they were better off as friends. Ironically after the official breakup the two grew closer, and their friendship had been thriving ever since. Mike ducked into the fax room when he saw Harvey coming down the hall. Mike sighed at the close call, and walked over to the fax hoping it wouldn't give him a hard time. It seemed like the only person the fax machine liked was Donna. Most likely feared her like a majority of the people around here.

"What are the chances of running into you here?"

Mike recognized that voice, and internally groaned wondering why he just couldn't catch a break. He turned around to face Kyle who must have either followed him or overheard Louis. Either way it was bad news for Mike.

"Pretty high considering you followed me here," Mike accused as he glared at Kyle who was slowly making his way over to him.

"Someone is full of themselves," Kyle taunted before stopping in front of Mike. "You're Harvey's golden boy, and now working with Louis. Aren't you popular?"

"Kyle, I meant what I said last night. Leave me alone or I'll hit you with a lawsuit so damning you'll never practice law in the United States," Mike threatened meaning every word.

"Ooh, someone thinks they're tough shit just because they work for the best closer in New York," Kyle sneered his light demeanor darkening considerably.

"Don't bring Harvey into this," Mike snapped while crossing his arms defensively.

"Hit a nerve have I?" Kyle whispered while leaning into Mike's personal space. A predatory smile plastered to his face.

"You couldn't hit one if you tried," Mike scathingly mocked. He wasn't about to back down from the likes of a creep like Kyle.

"Really? Because the rumor around the office is that you're fucking him. Every day he treats you like his bitch, and every night bends you over—"

Mike saw red as he lashed out decking Kyle right across the face. Kyle stumbled back holding his jaw as he stared at Mike surprised he actually had the balls to sock him. Mike stared at Kyle daring him to do something about it. Kyle was a few inches taller and had more muscle on him, but Mike had adrenaline pumping through his system. Right now he could go up against Rocky. Probably lose, but Kyle wasn't Rocky by any means. Kyle was a pretentious rich kid who was used to getting what he wanted. Not this time.

"Get out of my face," Mike said giving Kyle the opportunity to walk away with whatever was left of his dignity.

Mike turned his back on Kyle when he saw him start to head for the door. The second his back was turned Kyle bent him over slamming his face against the fax machine. Pain shot through Mike's head as his vision dizzily blurred. Kyle had a tight grip on the back of Mike's neck holding him down. Mike struggled but that only led to Kyle pressing himself against him to keep him still. Mike should have known that Kyle was a pussy and wouldn't fight back unless Mike had his back turned.

"Listen to me golden boy," Kyle whispered heatedly. "I know your little secret so you better behave or else your beloved boss is screwed."

"What secret?" Mike questioned calling him out on his bluff.

"You're gay as a rainbow, and been pining after your boss for the past six months. I wonder how Jessica would feel about that. Or better yet I wonder how Harvey would feel," Kyle threatened making Mike stop struggling.

How did he find out?

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

**A/N**: I originally planned for this to be an oneshot, but as you can see this is only the beginning. Should I continue? Please let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: I got a really good response to continue so here's the next chapter! Thank you everyone who read or reviewed or followed or added to favorites! Really appreciate it!

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

Harvey was past the point of losing it. He went storming down the halls sending associates running for cover. Even Donna and Louis were missing in action. Jessica fortunately for everyone, including Harvey, was out of state closing a business deal. Silence fell in the associate's bullpen when Harvey appeared at the entrance. Everyone kept their head down praying Harvey wouldn't stop at their desk. No one truly believed he would, and for once they weren't jealous Mike was his puppy.

"Mike, my office now," Harvey demanded when he got to Mike's cubicle.

"I'm doing something for—"

"I said now!" Harvey snapped causing Mike to look up at him surprised. It was a rare occasion when Harvey was so angry he lost his cool.

"Yes sir," Mike mumbled while warily rising to his feet.

Mike walked out of the bullpen with his head up not wanting to give the other associates the satisfaction of looking scolded. Harvey followed after him one he was doing barking at everyone to get back to work. Mike glanced cautiously over his shoulder at his boss wondering what the hell had gotten into him. Mike paled and almost stumbled over his own feet when realization dawned on him. Kyle told Harvey. Kyle told Harvey that Mike was in love with him.

Mike saw the elevators coming up, and debated on whether he should make a break for it. Fuck, he would even take the stairs if he had to. Harvey was definitely stronger than him from all the boxing workouts, but Mike was pretty sure he was faster. He rode his bike everywhere on a daily basis after all. His cardio was top notch. Shit, his chance to escape vanished as Mike passed the elevators. He could practically feel the anger radiating off of Harvey.

"Donna hold all my calls," Harvey ordered before bulldozing into his office.

Mike shared a nervous look with Donna hoping she could somehow rescue him from Harvey's wrath. Donna offered him a small supportive smile, but then turned back to her computer. Damn. Mike gingerly trudged into Harvey's office making sure to shut the door behind him. He didn't need the whole floor hearing Harvey yell at him about inappropriate conduct and then fire his gay ass. Mike knew Harvey wasn't homophobic or anything like that, but Harvey wouldn't stand for Mike having feelings for him. As much as Mike teased Harvey about caring for him Mike wasn't so deluded into thinking that he was more important to Harvey than Harvey's career.

Mike watched Harvey walk over to the window and peer down at the city. This had to be bad, he only did that when things were out of his control. Mike stayed by the door figuring if worst came to worst he had a head start. The tension lined Harvey's shoulders, and Mike wanted nothing more than to massage all the strain away. Obviously he resisted the urge because his feelings were what got him in trouble in the first place. Mike silently waited getting more and more anxious with each passing second.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harvey finally asked breaking the unbearable silence. Mike closed his eyes feeling the urge to throw up. This really was it.

"I couldn't," Mike weakly answered while looking down. He didn't want to see the disgust, or worse the pity, in his mentor's eyes.

"What the hell you mean you couldn't?" Harvey roared while spinning around to face his associate.

"What did you want me to say?" Mike choked out feeling traitorous tears stinging his eyes.

"That someone was fucking harassing you!" Harvey boomed catching Mike completely off guard.

"What? Is that what this is about?" Mike questioned while wiping his eyes. He felt a migraine beginning to build.

"What the hell else could it be about?" Harvey countered as he stormed over to Mike who was curling into himself.

"Nothing," Mike quickly answered. Too quickly. "I was handling it."

"How were you handling it Mike? Because I sure didn't hear about it—"

"You don't have to fight my battles for me!" Mike interjected fed up with Harvey's bitchy attitude.

"Well, apparently I do because you obviously can't!" Harvey retorted unimpressed with Mike's outburst.

"I was taking care of it!" Mike snapped defensively making Harvey scoff sarcastically.

"He was the one who roughed you up last week wasn't he?" Harvey questioned when he saw the small pinkish scar slicing through Mike's eyebrow. Mike looked down remaining quiet. "You told me you got mugged!"

"I'm sorry okay! I thought you wouldn't—"

"Care?" Harvey interrupted with a cold humorless laugh. "You got to be fucking kidding me."

Both men stared at each other with flushed cheeks and heaving chests. Mike glared heatedly at his boss, but couldn't completely bury the relief he felt. Harvey didn't know about his secret feelings. Harvey would be pissed at him for a while about this, but he wouldn't fire him or anything. Eventually things would go back to normal. Mike's shoulders sagged a little at the thought. Back to normal. Harvey would order him around, they would banter and bond, but nothing would change.

"I have to go," Mike suddenly blurted out making Harvey's jaw drop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harvey demanded unable to believe that Mike could possibly think he was just going to walk out.

"I need some air. I can't do this with you right now," Mike muttered before turning on his heel and racing out of the office.

Harvey watched Mike take off dumbfounded. After a few moments of him standing there immobile Donna walked over. Not many people could see it, but Donna could. Harvey cared deeply for Mike. For months Harvey had been burying his feelings under sarcasm and harems of women. No matter what Harvey did to try and erase his feelings they persisted. Harvey was always protective of the kid, but finding out about the sexual harassment going on right under his nose made Harvey snap. She had never seen Harvey act like that before. She would never admit it, but it terrified her.

Donna could tell that as bad as the sexual harassment issue was what really destroyed Harvey was that Mike never said a word about it. Mike, who always went to Harvey for help, remained silent. Harvey was used to getting whatever he wanted, he worked damn hard for it, but he always got it. Mike was off limits for so many reasons. The main one being that Harvey didn't think Mike went that way, and if he did Harvey, as handsome and amazing as he was, wasn't exactly Mike's type. Unlike Harvey Mike wore his heart on his sleeve so it surprised Donna that Mike hid his feelings so well.

She probably wouldn't have even realized if it hadn't been for all the little things adding up. Harvey always stole Mike's coffee so Mike made sure that it was Harvey's favorite kind. Mike made sure the work Harvey gave him was always completed first before he worked on anything else. Mike never failed to know what movie quote Harvey was referencing, and always continued the next line. Even though Harvey was an oblivious blockhead Donna saw the way Mike would look at him when he thought no one was watching. Full of admiration, respect, amusement, and love. Mike was probably too kindhearted for Harvey's taste, but he was fiercely loyal.

"Harvey," Donna whispered while placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. Harvey came back to reality, and tore his eyes away from the spot Mike previously occupied.

"Cancel my meetings for the rest of the day," Harvey requested softly before walking out of the office.

Donna could do little but desolately watch him leave. It pained her to see the two most important men in her life hurting so much. Neither had a clue that the other felt the same way. Donna wished she could do something, but it wasn't her place to meddle. Not in something like this. She had complete faith in Harvey and Mike that at least one of them would realize how the other felt. Maybe then he would do something, and they would both stop hurting.

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

**A/N**: I know this one was a lot shorter, but I wanted to get it out there to you all! Please let me know what you all think!

**SHOUTOUTS**:

**Selennacdlp**, thank you for being my very first review!

**Guest**, I will!

**Hikeyosemite**, I will! Thank you!

**wotumba1**, you got it!

**TwilightGirl2012**, thank you so so much! Love your enthusiasm and hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**HarveyMike**, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: This story is turning out to be longer than I expected! Hope you all don't mind! *wink*

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

Things the next day were tense. Everyone was walking on eggshells around Harvey whose mood only worsened. Mike didn't even show up which only served to piss of Harvey more. Associates avoided walking anywhere near Harvey's corner office from fear of being lashed out at. Donna remained bravely at her desk redirecting calls and rescheduling meetings because it was clear to everyone Harvey was not going to get any productive work done. His mind was a million miles away.

Louis strolled up to Donna's desk ready to demand entrance into Harvey's office. Harvey needed to get his head out of his ass and get back to work. His cases weren't just going to do themselves after all, and Mike wasn't even around to pick up the slack. Louis slowed down once he saw Harvey. The guy looked completely put together like he always did, but Louis knew Harvey long enough to know something was off about him. Harvey was staring out his window while idly holding one of his autographed baseballs. In the corner of the room a record played softly filling the office with sad longing music. It was actually a record Louis recognized. A record Harvey only played when something was deeply troubling him.

"Can I help you?" Donna asked snapping Louis back to reality. He hesitated unsure of what to do now. On one hand he didn't want to make matters worse for Harvey, but then on the other work needed to get done.

"What's going on with Harvey?" Louis inquired while watching Harvey continue to stare out the window.

"Nothing," Donna lied while responding to Harvey's emails. She had been busting her beautiful ass to make sure Harvey didn't fall completely behind.

"Really because he hasn't left his office all day," Louis retorted while turning his attention back to Donna.

"It's a kickass office," Donna responded sassily, but Louis could tell she was keeping something from him. Those two were always keeping something from him.

"Where's Mike?" Louis questioned remembering he hadn't seen Harvey's puppy at all that day.

"Sick," Donna answered while finally looking up at Louis with contained irritation. Now was not the time for him to start pushing Harvey's buttons.

"Oh, is that why Harvey's so upset?" Louis remarked offhandedly making Donna bristle. Even Louis of all people could see Harvey and Mike clearly cared about each other.

"Do you need something Louis?" Donna gritted out through a forced smile.

"No, I suppose not," Louis murmured distractedly before heading back to his office.

Donna sighed in relief, and glanced over at her boss who still hadn't moved an inch. She was seriously beginning to worry about him. Harvey, as long as she had known him, had been emotionally stunted. His mother's betrayal to his father, who Harvey loved and respected, damaged Harvey in so many ways. He never let anyone past his walls in fear of them hurting him beyond repair. Somehow Mike had wormed his way in regardless of Harvey's defenses and captured the older man's broken yet still beating heart.

Donna quickly stood to her feet determined to make Harvey realize what he had been missing. She was about to march in there when some associate disturbed her. Donna internally seethed before turning to the idiot who dared interrupt her mission. Kyle. She couldn't stand him ever since the mock trial a few months back. He was always so smug and arrogant even when he wasn't anywhere near to the level of awesomeness that Mike was at.

"What do you want?" She asked while placing her hands on her hips in an intimidating pose.

"Harvey wanted to see me," Kyle declared with a cocky smirk that made him look even more like an asshole.

"What?" She demanded before turning her focus to Harvey who was looking over at them. He nodded his head in assent before turning back to the window. "Go in," Donna snapped frustrated. Today was not going well.

Kyle walked into Harvey's office oozing with confidence. He looked around the enormous office unable to hide his impressed longing. Kyle had never stepped foot in it before. The only associate who had the honor was Mike. Until now. Kyle stopped at the center of the room waiting for Harvey to speak first. He had no idea what Harvey wanted, but he was excited to find out. Maybe Mike was old news and Harvey needed a better associate.

"Here, have a glass with me," Harvey finally said while pouring some scotch into two glasses.

Kyle's ego soared as Harvey handed him his glass. Kyle was either getting a promotion or was going to be Harvey's new associate. Kyle couldn't decide which one sounded more appealing. Getting his own office and moving up the rank of Pearson Specter, or kicking Mike to curb and taking his place. Both sounded so tempting. Harvey clinked his glass against Kyle's before taking a sip. Kyle followed suit amazed by how smooth the scotch went down. Must be the really expensive stuff.

"Thank you Sir," Kyle commented while handing back the empty glass. Harvey placed both glasses back next to his bottle of scotch.

"How was your last drink as a Pearson Specter employee?" Harvey inquired while turning back to stare down the shocked associate.

Harvey knew that it was Kyle who was harassing Mike. Kyle had always been a pompous and arrogant dick, but Harvey never expected him to stoop so low. Kyle was a user and abuser. He used people to get his way, and abused people when he didn't. He was the worst kind of person in Harvey's opinion. Someone who thought they were above rules and hard work because they were used to getting everything they wanted. Not this time. Harvey was a cocky asshole, but he worked day and night for years to get where he was. He could back up all his talk.

Everyone in the firm knew there were three simple rules: 1) Harvey was top dog around here, 2) Mike was Harvey's puppy, and the most important rule of all 3) No one was allowed to touch Harvey's puppy. Clearly Kyle didn't understand the rules otherwise he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Harvey was jealous and possessive by nature so he didn't think he was going too far by firing Kyle. In fact, he thought the little shit was getting off pretty easy. He was lucky that Harvey didn't beat the his ass all up and down the halls of Pearson Specter.

"What? I-I don't understand," Kyle stuttered out hoping he misheard.

"You heard right. Pack your shit and never step onto this property again," Harvey ordered fiercely making Kyle flinch back as if being physically struck. Boy wasn't that thought tempting.

"Why? On what grounds?" Kyle demanded to know his confidence quickly taking a sharp nosedive.

"Sexual harassment," Harvey answered making all the color drain from Kyle's face.

"I-I…but…y-you—"

"If you're not out of my office by the time I count down from five I'm going to drag your name through the mud. No one here from California would ever consider hiring you after they find out what you're charge with," Harvey promised his tone low and dangerous.

"But—"

"Five. Four."

"No, you can't—"

"Three. Two."

Kyle took off towards the door not wanting to test Harvey's wrath. He was well aware that Harvey had all the power and connections to back up his threat.

"Kyle," Harvey calmly called out making Kyle freeze in his tracks his hand still gripping the door handle. "If I ever see you on the street I'm going to kick your ass. I suggest getting the hell out of my city," Harvey threatened with a predatory smirk.

Kyle practically flew down the hall making Harvey extremely satisfied with himself. Well, at least that was taken care of. Harvey turned back to the window and looked out to the beautiful city. Thousands of people scurrying around living their lives unbeknownst that Harvey's was falling apart. Mike didn't come into work today. Mike always came to work. His grandma passed away and he still clocked in. Harvey felt frustration and regret gnaw at him knowing it was his fault Mike didn't come in today.

Harvey often wondered when his life spiraled out of his control and became a day to day challenge. If he was being honest with himself Harvey knew the exact moment everything changed. Some scrawny kid stumbled into his interview posing as someone else. Not even five seconds in the room the kid spilled baggies of weed everywhere. Mike was brilliant, confident, determined, clever, and thought outside of the box. He was just what Harvey was looking for in an associate. It was such a shame that he didn't have a Harvard degree…or degree of any kind.

In Harvey's defense he really was going to just send Mike on his way, but then he looked out and saw the long line of interviewees. They all had the same stiff, pompous, and entitled air about them that ground on Harvey's nerves. So Harvey did what he always did. He took a calculated risk. You want to win big you got to raise the stakes. He placed all his bets on Mike and wasn't disappointed. Even with Jessica and Donna knowing the truth about Mike's lack of a law degree Mike continued to prove himself.

From day one Mike teased Harvey about caring, but as the days passed by Harvey really did start caring. He never put himself in the line of fire so much for someone before. He risked his career and sometimes his life for the kid. Mike, by some miracle, got the heartless, big shot, badass lawyer to care about something other than winning. Harvey knew from the moment Mike challenged and beat him that day in the interview that the kid was going to be trouble. He just never imagined he would actually fall for his puppy.

Harvey considered himself too open-minded and handsome to be confined to just one gender. It wasn't common knowledge, but Harvey was bisexual. So when he hired Mike he knew how attractive his new associate was. Mike had softer features than Harvey did with his light blue eyes and pink tinted lips. Mike was a bit scrawny, but Harvey knew he must have had killer legs from constantly riding around New York on that damn bike. His hands were gentle, but they weren't soft. The calloused and scarred fingers told a story of hard work and hard times. Harvey on more than one occasion had to stop himself from leering at Mike's delectable ass. Harvey should have expected that something as complicated and cliché as falling for his associate would happen to him.

"Harvey."

Harvey glance over his shoulder uninterested even as Donna shut the office door behind her. She strutted over until she was standing beside him. They stared at the view that never ceased to amaze them. The only sound that could be heard was the longing music playing in the background. Harvey let out a tired sigh breaking the spell the city's view placed on them. Donna kept her eyes locked ahead focusing on nothing in particular. Harvey kept his eyes locked on her. His secretary, best friend, and confidant all wrapped up in a sassy, intelligent, and beautiful package. She knew him better than anyone, and was never afraid to tell him how it was. She definitely pushed until it hurt.

"Go get him Harvey."

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

**A/N**: Please please please let me know what you all think! I figure the next chapter might be the conclusion of this Harvey/Mike tale…

**SHOUTOUTS**:

**Roniquefletcher**, thank you, hope you enjoyed!

**Selennacdlp**, thank you! Glad you love it!

**Wotumba1**, haha you're totally right!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: Okay, after some consideration I've decided to continue with this story a little longer so this won't be the final chapter after all. Hope you enjoy it regardless!

**WARNING:** Sexual assault and harassment

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

Mike found comfort in the bottom of a beer bottle. He wandered around aimlessly for the longest time before he stumbled across some obscure bar. He was only going to have one drink but then one turned into two and two turned into five. Now he was mulling over how everything that was once great in his life turned to shit. His job that he loved and worked so hard for became a prison. It all started a few weeks ago when Kyle first came onto him.

_Mike was trying to find the smoking gun on the Bailey case for Harvey. Mike figured it would be in the financials because the numbers just weren't adding up. Whenever he worked with Louis Mike would make sure he learned a thing or two about corporate finances. Mike got new insight and it always put Louis in a good mood to teach Mike something Harvey couldn't. It was a win win. Mike knew he was pressing where it hurt because the opposing lawyer was doing whatever he could to slow Mike down. Clearly he was messing with the wrong lawyer Mike mused to himself._

_Kyle was also assigned to the Bailey case but he was stuck proofing briefs like usual. Mike was going to ask him if he wanted anything because Harold was taking down takeout orders. Mike didn't like Kyle even a little, and it had nothing to do with the mock trial. Mike, like the grown man he was, got over that and moved on. Proved himself with real cases and real clients. The mock trial was behind Mike, but apparently it wasn't for Kyle._

_When Kyle looked up from his proofing and saw Mike "the golden boy" standing there something in him snapped. He both simultaneously wanted to crush and fuck Mike. Kyle slowly stood up and walked over to Mike who went to open his mouth to say something. Whatever it was, was of no importance to Kyle at the time. Kyle smiled a charming panty dropping smile, but it had no effect on Mike in the slightest._

_"Hey, what do you want from the burger joint down the street?" Mike asked ignoring Kyle's bizarre behavior._

_"Well, what are you getting?" Kyle countered while subtly (not really) looking Mike up and down like he was a piece of meat._

_"Uh, well I'm not that hungry so I'm just going to get some fries," Mike answered while shifting uncomfortable with the unwanted attention. What the hell was wrong with Kyle now?_

_"Cool, how about we get a meal and share? You could have my fries and I'll get the burger," Kyle suggested while leaning into Mike's personal bubble. A bubble no one was allowed to enter. Well, no one but Harvey who didn't care about anyone else's bubble._

_"Sure, I guess," Mike replied as he leaned away officially weirded out._

_"Great, thanks Mike," Kyle said before reaching out and squeezing Mike's arm appreciatively. Lust flashed across Kyle's face when he felt how firm Mike's arm was._

_"Yeah," Mike mumbled as he practically yanked himself out of Kyle's tight grip._

_Mike turned around to head out, and the whole way to the door he felt Kyle's heated gaze burning on his back._

Mike downed the rest of his beer knowing that getting wasted wasn't a good option. A tempting one, but not a good one. He had responsibilities now. To himself, the firm, and Harvey. Fuck, Harvey. Mike ran a hand through his hair thinking about his boss and secret crush. Mike didn't go into work today because he just needed time and space to think. He couldn't do that at work with Harvey watching him over his shoulder or worse Kyle popping up to mess with him. Mike chipped in one of his sick days, and just walked around. He wasn't in his right mind to use his bike. He would end up getting hit by a car or something. Then Harvey really would be pissed.

Mike stumbled slightly over his feet, but managed to catch himself on the bar table. He waited a few seconds for the vertigo to pass. Once it did he wrapped himself in his winter coat, and slapped down a few twenties on the counter. After a brief goodbye with the bartender Mike ventured out into the cold New York night air. This winter really was the coldest that they have had in a while. Mike pulled the coat tighter around him wishing he didn't throw away his only scarf. He shivered at the reason why he dumped it.

_Kyle had been progressively getting clingier when it came to Mike. It was really starting to annoy Mike that he couldn't go anywhere around the office without seeing Kyle. The only break he got was when Harvey allowed Mike to work in his office. Kyle, and almost every other associate, steered clear from Harvey's office for some reason. Mike never could understand why everyone feared him so much. Harvey was tough, but he wasn't nearly as excitable as Louis was._

_It was a late when Mike finally decided to call it a night. He had been working tirelessly on a case with Harvey. Harvey had left hours ago to speak with the client which meant Mike got stuck with paperwork. Mike cleaned up everything not wanting to hear Harvey bitch at him the next day for dirtying his office. Mike glanced around the office with an amused smile. Harvey adored this office, but it was pretty badass. Mike was heading towards the elevators while pulling out his deep blue scarf._

_"Hey, late night?" Kyle inquired as he walked over to wait for the elevator alongside Mike._

_Mike closed his eyes internally groaning. Of all the times and all the people it had to be Kyle. It was like he was stalking Mike or something. Rachel told him that maybe Kyle was just trying to befriend him and make up for being such an ass during the mock trial. That was so Rachel, always had to see the good in people. It was her fatal flaw, well…that and that holier than thou attitude of hers. Mike, on the other hand, thought that Kyle was just being a creep and trying somehow use him to get to Harvey. At least that seemed more likely than Rachel's theory._

_"Yeah," Mike simply answered hoping that would be it between them._

_"Nice scarf," Kyle commented while reaching out to touch it. Mike resisted the urge to smack Kyle's hand away. "Goes great with your eyes," Kyle complimented while taking both ends in his hands._

_Before Mike knew what was happening Kyle pulled the scarf which yanked Mike along with it. Now they were pressed against each other. Mike's eyes widened when he realized that Rachel and he were so wrong about Kyle if the hardness pressing against his thigh was anything to go by. Kyle's grip on the scarf tightened keeping Mike locked against him._

_"Kyle, stop," Mike demanded trying to regain control of the situation. Mike never expected this from Kyle at all. Kyle was a womanizer and acted 100% straight as an arrow. It was just Mike's luck to be a shitty situation like this._

_"Relax, I'm just playing man," Kyle teased as he let go of Mike's scarf and took a step back._

_"Whatever, just…back off," Mike retorted while ripping the scarf off his neck._

_He didn't stick around to hear Kyle's response because Mike would rather take the stairs than be stuck in an elevator with him. Mike shivered disgusted and severely creeped out. It wasn't because Kyle was all of sudden digging dudes, but because it was Mike he was forcing himself on. Mike was bi, leaning more towards guys, but he had boundaries. All those clingy moments where Kyle was throwing himself at Mike wasn't because he was trying to befriend him at all. Kyle in his own disturbing way was courting Mike._

_Mike made it to the base floor, and was relieved to find Kyle wasn't hanging around for him. Mike has had his fair share of sucky suitors, but Kyle definitely took the crown. The scarf Mike was still carrying was only going to serve as a reminder of what happened that night. As Mike passed a trashcan on the sidewalk he tossed the scarf. It didn't even matter to him that Harvey was the one who gave it to him as a present._

Mike seriously wished he kept that scarf now, or at least bought another one. He looked up and rolled his eyes when he saw little flecks of snow start raining down. Hypothermia would be the perfect way to end such a terrible day. Mike tried and tried to hail a cab, but either they were all taken or it was a conspiracy to ruin his life. He was leaning towards the second option. After a half hour of trying to get a cab Mike started the long trek to his apartment. By that time the snow had made the night bitter and sidewalks icy. Mike avoided a patch of black ice when he remembered what just happened a few days before Kyle kissed him.

_Mike hoped that Kyle would take all the hints that Mike was definitely not interested in him that way. Unfortunately ever hint seemed to go right over Kyle's hair product covered head. No matter how many brush offs and outright rejections Kyle kept coming back. Mike had finally had enough when Kyle obnoxiously hit on him in front of Harvey._

_Mike had blushed ten different shades of red when Harvey gave him a calculating look. Mike didn't want Harvey thinking he was fooling around with people around the office. Especially not with someone like Kyle. When Harvey walked out of the associate's bullpen Mike whirled on Kyle. Fortunately for Kyle the rest of the associates were trapped in the library doing research for Louis._

_"What the hell was that?" Mike furiously demanded, but Kyle feigned an innocent expression._

_"What are you talking about?" Kyle inquired while leaning in closer to Mike._

_"I'm talking about how I am in no way interested in you," Mike snapped not giving a damn on how harsh he was being. Mike was beyond done with this bullshit._

_"Mike, I…you—"_

_"No, there is no me and you! Unless it's work related don't talk to me or else I'm going to file for harassment," Mike threatened before stalking off after Harvey._

Mike finally made it home almost an hour later. He was freezing and dead tired. All he wanted to do was shower and sleep. Mike knew he had to go to work in the morning. He couldn't avoid Harvey forever. Mike shrugged out of his coat and loosened his tie. He was just about to kick off his shoes when there was a demanding knock at the door. Mike's whole body froze because as ridiculous as it sounded Mike recognized that knock.

"Mike, let me in. We need to talk."

Harvey.

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

**A/N**: Hopefully you all enjoyed the background on how Kyle became so infatuated with Harvey's (yes Harvey's) Mike. Let me know what you all think!

**SHOUTOUTS**:

**Kaldus**, thank you for the great constructive criticism! I hope this chapter shed some light on Mike and Kyle's history! More will be explained and revealed in the next chapter! Thanks again!

**wotumba1**, haha maybe Harvey will end up seeing him in the streets *hint, hint, wink, wink*

**Emmiey**, thanks! It's turning out to be longer than I expected, but I like it!

**Minerva**, wow thank you! That really means a lot! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Hikeyosemite**, I know right? Harvey sure showed him! Haha! Thank you so much! Both characters are so deep and complex so I'm glad you think I'm doing justice to Harvey! I would hate for them to be OOC!

**daniel. murphy82**, man I wish! That would be so awesome! I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying it! Thank you!

**Jigglypuff**, thank you! Hope you liked this chapter!

**A. Heimby**, then I hope you're ready for next chapter! Haha!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: I know this one took longer to get out, but I had family over for a while! Hope this chapter makes up for the longer wait!

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

"Mike, I know you're in there."

Mike continued to stare at the door speechless. He couldn't believe that Harvey would come all the way to his apartment. They lived on opposite ends of the city. Mike knew that Harvey would be annoyed that he called out, but he didn't for one second believe Harvey would react like this. Mike didn't want to answer. He needed time and space. Why couldn't Harvey just give him that much? Mike jumped slightly when he heard his doorknob turn. His mouth fell open as the door swung open revealing a pissed off Harvey.

"How the hell did you get in?" Mike demanded angry that he couldn't just pretend he wasn't home. Why could he never get his way when it came to Harvey?

"Key, you gave me a spare when you were drunk," Harvey answered while strolling in like he owned the place. Mike scowled slamming the door closed. Asshole.

"And you never gave it back?" Mike seethed trying to hide how embarrassed he was about drunkenly giving his boss a key to his place. Talk about double innuendo.

"No, I thought would keep it in case of emergencies. Didn't think it would be so soon though." Harvey said in a scolding tone that made Mike bristle angrily.

"Doesn't matter! You can't just walk in here!" Mike snapped through gritted teeth as he sized up Harvey.

Harvey, like always, looked amazing in a three piece suit. It was a deep charcoal grey with a silver tie. His hair was slicked back, but it looked like Harvey had been running his hands through it. Mike didn't judge him though because he knew that he didn't look any better. He was in the process of stripping down so he only had on his dress pants. His shirt was untucked and his tie was loose around his neck. His hair was a mess and Mike didn't bother with shaving earlier so he was scruffy.

"I can and will do whatever I want. You didn't come into work. We need to talk Mike," Harvey retorted coolly which only ground on Mike's nerves.

"Well, I don't want to talk! I wanted space and time, but you couldn't even give me that!" Mike shouted while whipping his tie off his neck and throwing it onto his couch exasperated.

"No, I couldn't! You don't need either of those things. You're just running from this conversation." Harvey countered while stepping up to Mike who quickly stumbled back.

"You don't know me!" Mike lied through his teeth. His frustration getting the best of him even as Harvey remained tenuously calmed.

"I know you better than anyone," Harvey replied while taking another step forward so Mike was pressed against a wall. "I know that even though you've been my associate for over a year you still have the need to prove yourself. I know that even though you want to win you do it for the client more than yourself. You adore Donna and trust her more than anyone. You respect and fear Jessica, even more now that she knows your secret. It's always a hit or miss with Louis, but a majority of the time you enjoy working with him. Most of all you're so used to handling things on your own that you didn't think to come to me to help you."

Mike stared at him his mouth opening and closing trying to find something, anything, to say to that. On Mike's second day on the job he told Harvey that there had been only one person before who told him what he needed to hear. Harvey was someone else who just knew what to say and how to say it. Yeah, a lot of the time Harvey was an arrogant asshole, but deep down Harvey was something else. Something more.

Mike could see the good in Harvey even when no one else could. His scathing comments and nonchalant brushoffs didn't bother Mike. He knew that Harvey wasn't one to talk about his feelings, and instead expressed his loyalty in other ways. Like when Harvey threatened to kick Louis' ass on multiple occasions. Or when Harvey continuously put his ass on the line to keep Mike's secret safe. More than all that though it was all the movie quotes, stolen coffee cups, and overall being there that made Mike fall in love with him. Harvey didn't say how he felt, and often denied that he cared about anyone but himself. Mike never believed him, he couldn't believe him, not when Mike found out about how Harvey told Jessica that if she fired Mike then Harvey was going to leave with him. People who don't care don't do that.

"I…" Mike trailed off and looked down exhausted. He had been keeping so many secrets, and it was starting to drain him.

"It's okay," Harvey reassured while placing a hesitant hand on Mike's shoulder. "I took care of it."

"Of course you did," Mike mumbled with a self-depreciating chuckle. Harvey had a habit of taking care of Mike even though he would deny he actually care.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Harvey whispered trying to hide his concern and frustration.

"Because…I just couldn't. You wouldn't understand," Mike answered while pulling away from Harvey. He turned away so he didn't see the hurt flash across Harvey's face before it was pushed away.

"I wouldn't understand?" Harvey questioned angrily finally losing his calm façade. Mike walked towards his window ignoring Harvey's impending temper tantrum.

"Harvey, I know you get me. You always did. But this…this is something that you just wouldn't," Mike murmured while looking outside.

It was around midnight, but the streets were busy as ever. No rest for the city that never sleeps. Mike placed his hand on the wall and closed his eyes trying to find the strength to pull himself together. Just a few more minutes and Harvey would leave. Mike would have a night to himself. Everything would be better in the morning. It had to be.

Mike didn't know what he would do if it wasn't. He loved his job and the people he worked with, but that was the problem wasn't it? Mike got too invested and was in over his head. He should have did the job and then went home. Made money, helped his client, and left. But that wasn't him. Mike wore his heart on his sleeve. He didn't know how to be any other way. A lot of the time it screwed him over, but it was those moments where everything worked out that made it worth it. All those times trying to convince Harvey that he cared Mike was just deflecting that he did. Mike cared deeply about Harvey.

At first Mike thought Harvey was going to be the older brother he never had, but somehow somewhere along the way that feeling changed. Mike started noticing little things about Harvey. Little things he never noticed before. Like how handsome Harvey looked in a certain color, and then how he looked amazing in every color. Mike thought that maybe it was slow building, but when he thought about it he realized it was overnight. One day Harvey was just his boss who was an arrogant hard-ass, and then the next day he was the handsome unattainable man of his dreams. Working with Harvey was a pain that Mike couldn't give up.

"Mike, talk to me. Please," Harvey pleaded while walking up to his associate feeling lost.

Harvey didn't know how to deal with this. Whenever Mike had a problem he never once kept it from Harvey. Somehow Harvey would figure out what was wrong and then deal with it accordingly. There had never been a problem they couldn't handle before. They always got through it together. Harvey hated that Mike suddenly thought he couldn't trust him with this. Mike had nothing to be ashamed of. His first case was a harassment case after all. He even won. Harvey wouldn't have thought any less of him. Mike was his associate. His puppy.

"Can you just go? Please," Mike whimpered as Harvey walked up. Mike could feel the heat radiating from the powerful man behind him.

"Will you be at work tomorrow?" Harvey resignedly asked deciding to concede. At least for now.

"Do you want me?" Mike questioned weakly feeling tears traitorously prick at his eyes. He doubted Harvey knew that the question had a hidden meaning.

"Yes."

Mike felt the tears fall as Harvey walked away. He wished more than anything that Harvey felt truly meant it. Meant it the way Mike did. But Mike knew that he didn't.

Harvey never did.

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

**A/N**: Hope you all enjoyed that intense scene! I plan on expanding the story further! Please let me know what you think!

**SHOUTOUTS**:

**Kaldus**, thank you! I enjoy much more now too!

**Emmiey**, thank you! I didn't want to rush all the details so the story will last longer. Their relationship dynamic is in a transition and it'll definitely be noticeable in the office.

**Hikeyosemite**, thank you! I appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**wotumba1**, hope you liked it! Yeah, I never liked him even in the show!

**The-Perks-of-Being-a-Lesbian**, hell yeah!

**Minerva**, took longer but hope you liked it!

**NATWEST**, thank YOU for sharing your review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: This will most likely be the last one so I want to thank you all for being so supportive! It's been such an amazing journey with Harvey and Mike, and I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have!

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

Mike showed up right on time, and definitely came to work every day after Harvey and his talk. He breezed through the files, and ran every single errand Louis or Harvey had without complaint. All the associates were in awe of him, more than usual. Whenever Harvey tried to find him at his desk Mike was already somewhere else. It reminded Harvey of when he was an associate, and everyone thought he worked a hundred hours a day. Mike was always a great worker catching little details most associates missed, and thought outside of the box. So Harvey didn't understand what had gotten into Mike.

"Harvey."

Harvey looked up from the file he was perusing even though he had been reading the same line for the past five minutes. Mike's behavior was confusing him and Harvey wanted to figure it out. Jessica even came up to Harvey recently and asked him if Mike was feeling okay. Harvey didn't know what to say to her. He had no idea. Mike acted like nothing was wrong. He finished Harvey's movie quotes and let his coffee be stolen. They bantered, but somehow Harvey felt like Mike was distant. It wasn't the same.

"Harvey!"

"Yes Donna?" Harvey questioned trying to hide his irritation at being interrupted.

"What are you going to do about Mike?" Donna demanded while closing the door behind her.

Harvey internally groaned not wanting to get into it with her right now. Did she honestly think that he would just let Mike work himself ragged and not do anything about it? Harvey just didn't know what to do about it yet. When it came to Mike Harvey cared; much more than he should. He didn't want to keep pushing and pushing until Mike broke. He wasn't an opponent Harvey could bully into submission. Mike was his associate. Harvey's puppy. He mattered; probably more than anyone.

"I deal with him when I deal with him." Harvey answered before turning back to the files littered across his desk.

"And when will that be? He's been running around non-stop. Something is bothering him—"

"What do you want me to do?" Harvey snapped while pushing away the papers he was pretending to focus on.

"Anything is better than moping around your office pretending the problem doesn't exist!" Donna retorted as she placed her hands on her waist in a sassy yet aggressive pose.

"Um…did I come at a bad time?"

Harvey and Donna stopped glaring at each other long enough to glance over at Mike. He was holding open the door wearing a nervous expression. Donna's expression softened slightly, and Harvey even relaxed a bit. Just the sight of Mike looking like he used to soothed Harvey. He didn't even realize how tense he had been lately.

"No, perfect timing actually. Donna you can go," Harvey announced while rising to his feet. Donna sighed but mouthed 'talk to him' before walking out.

"I just found—"

"Mike, let's grab a coffee," Harvey interrupted while fixing his suit. Mike paused and looked unsure, but then hesitantly nodded.

The men walked towards the elevator. Both annoyingly aware of each other. It felt like whenever one adjusted the other moved to accommodate. They walked so close that occasionally their arms would brush. Whenever that happened Mike tensed and moved away a little. It was never for long. Harvey wondered if they always walked like that. He also wondered what it looked like to others. Just two coworkers walking together, or…something more?

Impulsively Harvey reached out pulling the button that stopped the elevator. Mike looked at him confused, but didn't say anything figuring his boss had a reason behind the strange action. Harvey took a breath to gather his thoughts, and turned to Mike with a severe expression. No more hiding. No more running. No more half-truths. Harvey wanted answers, and he was going to get them or they weren't leaving.

"At first I thought it was the sexual harassment that had you acting so strange," Harvey started off making Mike tense. Harvey studied his body language and saw he was getting closer.

"Harvey—"

"But I realized that you didn't get like this until I showed up at your place. This leads me to believe that it's not the harassment, but…me," Harvey whispered the last part.

He couldn't imagine what he could have done to make Mike act so unlike himself. Harvey knew he was a hardass and acted like a cocky asshole most of the time. Harvey was well aware he wasn't perfect, but Mike never seemed to mind before. If anything it always seemed to amuse his puppy. Which is why Harvey played it up around Mike. It made him laugh, and that always made Harvey need to hide his smile. But now…did Harvey push Mike too far? Was this really all Harvey's fault?

"Harvey," Mike said softly. "It's not you. I'm just dealing with some personal stuff. Things I have to get over."

"Mike, did Kyle have something on you?" Harvey questioned unsure. It was the only thing that made sense. Kyle knew something about Mike and tried to blackmail him with it. "Did he know your secret?"

"No! No, he didn't," Mike practically shouted further confusing Harvey who was growing increasingly frustrated.

"Then what was it? Just tell me already! What could be more damaging than our secret?" Harvey snapped making Mike run a hand through his hair fed up.

"I'm in love with you!" Mike yelled successfully silencing Harvey who looked dumbstruck. Out of all the things Mike could have said Harvey never would have expected that. Ever. "I told you it was me Harvey," Mike murmured self-depreciatingly.

Mike lashed out pushing back in the stop button so the elevator would start up again. The seconds the doors opened Mike bolted leaving behind Harvey. He was so mortified and scared. Mike couldn't believe that he blurted out how he felt about Harvey in front of him. He was going to fire him for sure. Harvey would never want to see Mike again after that embarrassing confession.

Harvey always said he was against having emotions, but not against using them. Mike knew that Harvey used his sarcasm and arrogance as a shield. If no one wanted to hang around him then no one could hurt him. Mike used to believe that too. When his parents died in the car crash. Mike acted out and pushed everyone away. He figured that if there was no one he cared about then there was no way he could get hurt like that again. He would never feel as destroyed as he did when he realized his parents weren't coming home.

It was lonely. Mike was always an outcast because he was smarter than the other kids his age. He thought that it wouldn't hurt so much if Mike did it to himself. It was so much worse. He barely talked to anyone, and considered everyone a potential threat to his heart. One hug from his grandma and a playful punch in the arm from Trevor turned his walls to ruble. Mike couldn't live life like that. He was too emotional and too much of a people person. He thrived on physical and emotional contact. Harvey was one of the rare few who considered themselves enough. They didn't need anyone else. Harvey didn't need Mike like Mike needed Harvey.

Mike wasn't an idiot. He lost his parents, his scholarship, Trevor, his grandma, and just about every romantic relationship he ever had. The point was that Mike was still here. If he survived all that then he could certainly survive this. Mike was too emotional, got too attached to the clients, was too kindhearted, but above all that Mike was a survivor. With that firm fact in mind Mike marched towards the entrance ready to leave everything behind. He wasn't going back. His determined steps faltered when he heard something he never expected.

"You're going to drop a bomb like that, and walk away before I could say anything about it?"

Mike, against every fiber of his being trying to run away, turned to the snarky voice he had grown to love. Harvey, smooth as always, strutted up crossing the main floor without a single care in the world. He ignored all the stares he was getting because none of them mattered. The only eyes he focused on were the icy blue ones locked on him. Mike felt his heart racing in his chest as Harvey got closer with each unwavering step.

"What?" Mike dumbly questioned unable to remember a single intelligent word.

"Kyle knew about your…feelings, and threatened to tell me about them," Harvey stated more than asked.

"Yes," Mike whispered still unable to find his voice. His breath caught his throat when Harvey smiled. That wide one that revealed his perfect white teeth, and made the corners of his eyes crinkle.

"You could have come to me—"

"Not about this," Mike cut in finally organizing his thoughts to form words. "Not about emotions and feelings. You're not…you don't care—"

"You're making excuses. If anyone should know that I care about you it's you," Harvey interrupted while staring at Mike seriously.

"But…Harvey," Mike sighed running a hand through his hair for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Mike, there are more ways to express how I feel than by saying those three simple words." Harvey enlightened making Mike's heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Harvey, you don't have to try and make me feel better. I understand-"

"See, I don't think you do Mike," Harvey declared as he placed his hands on Mike's slumped shoulders. "Let me show you," he whispered while leaning in.

They were at work. They were in front of a lot of people. Coworkers. Employees. Everyone knew Harvey Specter was the big dog around Pearson Specter. They also knew that Mike Ross was Harvey's puppy. Only a few select people speculated about Harvey and Mike's relationship being more than boss and associate. Now everyone knew it was more.

Mike closed his eyes feeling Harvey press his lips against his. Harvey's lips were soft yet demanding. A lot like him. Mike couldn't move. He didn't even think he was breathing. He was just waiting for Harvey to pull away and yell at him for the unnecessary PDA. But he never did. Harvey continued to kiss Mike. His hands trailing down from Mike's shoulders to his arms before finally resting on Mike's thin waist. Harvey tasted like the coffee he stole from Mike earlier. It was addicting. Mike hesitantly reached up wrapping his arms around Harvey's neck. He was afraid Harvey would push him away for crossing an imaginary line, but he did just the opposite. Harvey pulled Mike closer.

Harvey could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He was making a scene in front of fellow employees and trusted clients. This could seriously damage his career in so many ways. Despite all the consequences Harvey kept a firm hold on Mike unwilling to let go for a single second. Mike was nervous and cautious, but that way okay. Harvey had no problem taking control of the kiss. Sooner than later Mike melted against Harvey, and kissed back with equal amount of passion. Harvey felt like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. Mike wanted this. Mike wanted him just as much as Harvey wanted him. He wasn't misjudging Mike or projecting his desires onto Mike.

Harvey only pulled away when the need for air became too great. Mike gasped slightly trying to gulp in much needed air as Harvey did the same. Both men staring at each other with lustful eyes and wide relieved smiles. Mike slowly pulled away from Harvey, but didn't stray too far from his boss. Loyal as ever. Harvey kept a tight hold on Mike's waist as if daring him to try and move. Possessive as ever. They always understood each other. When the truth came out at last nothing was different. It was Mike and it was Harvey. Two of them against the world.

"How did you know?" Mike asked quietly while gazing into Harvey's warm honey eyes.

"Know what?" Harvey questioned as he pulled Mike slightly closer.

"About how you felt," Mike shyly clarified.

"Well, this guy walked into my interview and spilled a briefcase full of vacuum seal pot all over my floor." Harvey teased making Mike roll his eyes with an amused grin. He was never going to live that down.

"Be serious." Mike scolded which only made Harvey smirk, but there was something in his eyes that revealed just how serious he was taking this.

"A waste of space and time strolled into my office thinking he was going to get away with harassing my associate." Harvey answered causing Mike to look at him full of wonder, curiosity, and surprise.

"What did you tell him?" Mike mumbled while looking down embarrassed he was sexually harassed in the first place. Harvey wouldn't have any of that, and gently lifted Mike's chin so they were face to face.

"No one touches my puppy."

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

**A/N**: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or made a favorite! Seriously, I appreciate it so much! I think I will continue to post small snippets/pieces about them and their relationship, but this will be the official ending!

**SHOUTOUTS**:

**wotumba1**, I know!

**daniel. murphy82**, thank you so much for saying that! I didn't want them to be OOC!

**Redashrose**, they're both so clueless!

**Emmiey**, thank you! Mike really is! Hope you enjoy!

**Minerva**, I know he is! He's just so blinded right now! Awe!


	7. The Fight

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: I promised little snippets revolving around this storyline so I present:

**_"The Fight"_**

**WARNING:** Sexual assault and harassment

Mike was always the smartest in the room and picked up things fast. Harvey was the exception. That was what made Mike fall for him in the first place. The other things followed after that. It wasn't perfect though. Being with Harvey wasn't easy, but it wasn't as hard as Mike thought it would be. Not much was different between Harvey and him besides their label. Mike and Harvey worked together and bantered like usual, but at the end of the day they each went home. Separate ways. Now Mike wasn't expecting Harvey to jump into his bed or anything, but dinner would be nice at least. Some kind of acknowledgement of what their new label entailed.

Harvey would drop flirty innuendos and occasionally touch him a less than professional manner, but they never saw each other outside of work. Harvey still had issues with commitment and emotions, but Mike wasn't going let that deter him. Mike knew he wasn't perfect either. He had his own mile long list of issues. That was fine and all, but Mike was starting to think that maybe Harvey regretted that kiss, or even worse…he realized that he didn't feel the same way. It had only been two weeks since the kiss, and maybe Harvey needed some more time. Mike was just too in love and afraid of the answer to actually ask Harvey for more.

Despite Mike's fears the toughest thing about their relationship, if that was what it was called, had to be work. Everyone knew about them. How could they not after Harvey kissed Mike in the lobby when everyone was coming back from lunch? Jessica was livid, but like always Harvey managed to calm her down. They cut a silent deal. Harvey and Mike kept it professional on work time, and the second their relationship started damaging their cases then Jessica had the power to punish them in whatever way she deemed fit. Mike was nervous as hell because Harvey always liked pushing her patience, but agreed to the terms as well. He just prayed Harvey would behave for once. Of course, that was too much to ask for.

There was a charity gala that brought together a lot of celebrities, companies, organizations, and businesses. In other words a perfect place to wine and dine potential new clients. Jessica, Harvey, and Louis were going, and of course Donna and Mike got to tag along. Donna because she's Donna, and Mike because Batman never goes anywhere without Robin. Well, Jessica suggested to Harvey to invite "the kid" so this time batman couldn't leave Robin behind. Mike was paranoid and thought that the gala was a test to see how her dog and puppy acted when let off the leash.

Jessica looked stunning a floor length red gown. It was deep red and sexy in a conservative way. She definitely knew how to dress to impress. Donna looked beautiful in a long green dress that slightly flowed out. It was strapless, but she modestly covered her shoulders with a golden shawl. Then men looked sharp with black tuxedos. Louis had a white scarf to drape fashionably over his shoulders. Harvey had white gold cufflinks and his signature shit eating smirk. Mike felt considerably less epic in his fitted but rental tuxedo. Even after all these months he wasn't used to events like this. He felt more comfortable in his suit, but tuxedoes were something else. Moments like this, when he saw all these people who belonged, is when Mike missed his jeans and t-shirts the most.

"Stop fidgeting," Harvey scolded when Mike subconsciously touched his bowtie again. "You look…handsome," he whispered leaning so only Mike would hear. Harvey smirked when his puppy blushed and looked away mumbling something under his breath. Harvey would never get used to that.

Jessica freed the group to mingle with the not so subtle reminder that they were here representing the firm. The Pearson Specter group scattered to their individual groups. Mike was left standing there wondering why he was there. He didn't normally go to events like this. Usually he would be back at the office working on a case Harvey and he was working. Harvey would always tease him that his new money was showing whenever Mike tagged along. Mike would be offended if anyone else said that to him, but between him and Harvey it was an inside joke. Harvey was new money, older than Mike, but he wasn't born rich like most of their colleagues and clients.

"Well, look who it is."

Mike tensed at the sound of that obnoxious voice. It was too soon. It had only been two weeks since Kyle handed in his resignation. Mike was barely started to get used to things again. He had been getting more sleep and was eating more, but that was mostly because of Harvey always hovering around him. That was something that changed. Harvey didn't make excuses about why he was paying attention to how much Mike ate or slept anymore. They both knew it was because Harvey cared. Mike would tease him lightheartedly, but instead of denying it Harvey would just roll his eyes with a smile. That was always nice.

"What do you want Kyle?" Mike retorted while turning to face him, but it really was too soon.

Kyle looked exactly the same. Just more pissed off and desperate. Even in the expensive tuxedo he was wearing. It looked way nicer than Mike's rental tux, but it also looked like Kyle was trying too hard. Kyle was the king of trying too hard. It was one of the things, besides him being a pretentious and arrogant dick, which was a turn off for Mike. Even now when it was supposed to be over Kyle had on that look. That same filthy look he got whenever he was about to ruin Mike's day.

"You know this is all your fault. You went crying to—"

"I didn't tell anyone even though I should have. This isn't my fault at all. You're the one who wouldn't take no as no," Mike snapped catching a few people's attention.

"I'm twice the lawyer you are. You don't deserve all the applause you get just because of your freaky brain," Kyle seethed while give Mike a threatening push.

Mike noticed a small crowd starting to form around the two. All the spectators excited for a fight. Rich or not people loved a show. Mike scowled and fixed his tux, but then took the higher road. He walked away not wanting to piss off Jessica for causing even more of a scene. Mike was already on thin ice with her because of Harvey and his relationship. He didn't need to give her another reason to dislike him. He was about to try and politely make his way through the crowd when Kyle yanked him back. Mike stumbled but managed to catch himself.

"Kyle, stop! You're acting crazy," Mike nearly shouted when Kyle took a step towards him.

"I'm crazy?" Kyle countered with a scathing laugh. "I'm not the one fucking—"

"Kyle, don't act like you don't have any dirt I can dig up on you. Yours is a lot more damaging than mine. Don't ever threaten me," Mike warned before storming off. This time Kyle let him go.

Mike headed for the bathrooms. He needed to clean himself up. Splash some water on his face and calm down. He wanted to hit Kyle so bad. Mike didn't care that Harvey forced him out of the company. Mike wanted someone to kick Kyle's ass. It wasn't fair that Mike was stuck with the memory of what happened and Kyle got to go on like nothing even happened. Sure Mike didn't have to deal with him anymore, but what happened to him wasn't justice.

Mike stormed into the bathroom and immediately went to the sinks. He splashed some cold water onto his face careful of not getting his tux. After a few dunks Mike felt considerably better. He turned off the water and looked in the mirror only to nearly jump out of his skin. Standing right behind him was Kyle wearing a cocky smirk. Mike whirled around, but Kyle already pressed him against the sink. An erection digging into Mike's thigh. Mike immediately tried to struggle to get away, but Kyle had him pinned down tight.

"Fighting with you gets me so hot," Kyle growled into Mike's ear.

"Remember what I told you about seeing you again?"

Both men tensed when they heard the clear threat in Harvey's voice. Kyle immediately backed up, but the damage was done. Harvey caught him. Mike fixed himself again, but stopped when he saw Harvey's expression. He had never seen Harvey look so furious it gave Mike the chills. Mike for a second felt bad for Kyle, but then remembered everything the asshole had done to him and the sympathy vanished. Mike swiftly walked over to Harvey who motioned him to leave. Mike hesitated and shook his head, but Harvey gave him a single look that made Mike sigh. That look he had seen before. Mike walked out and kept watch so that someone wouldn't walk in on them.

"Look Harvey—"

Kyle didn't get to finish whatever bullshit he was saying because Harvey socked him across the face. Kyle slammed into a bathroom stall because of the force of the hit. Harvey stripped out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He wasn't going to get his tux ruined because some jackass wouldn't stop messing with his Mike. Kyle scowled and turned around swinging wildly. Years of boxing had trained Harvey well so he easily dodged the hit and struck back with his own. Unlike Kyle's his hit landed right where Harvey wanted it to. Square in the center of his face.

Harvey heard a satisfying crunch, and Kyle cried out clutching his nose, but that didn't stop Harvey. He leaned over Kyle and kicked him in the stomach and ribs a few times. Harvey couldn't remember being so angry. Mike was such an amazing and kindhearted guy. Harvey didn't believe he deserved him, but he was a hundred percent positive that if he didn't deserve him then no one else did either. Especially scum like Kyle. Harvey stopped kicking once Kyle curled into himself. As much as Harvey wanted to go farther he couldn't. Not in a bathroom at a charity event. Jessica would never forgive him. Mike wouldn't want him to risk it either.

"Harvey," Mike rushed in worried, but relaxed when he saw Harvey was okay. He should have expected as such, but he panicked when he heard the shout.

"Mike," Harvey groaned while turning to face his idiot associate. "I told you—"

"I thought you were hurt!" Mike interrupted annoyed making Harvey frown thoughtfully.

He needed to set things right with Mike. Harvey knew he was being dodgy about the kiss and their relationship. He hated hurting Mike, but Harvey was shit at relationships. Always had been, but this was different. Harvey never wanted anything so bad before. He wanted things to work with Mike, and had to tell him how he felt. Not just kiss him and keep him guessing. They both needed to get out of the gala. Jessica would get over it eventually if they ducked out. Harvey just needed to be with Mike. He was sure Mike needed him as well. At least he hoped so.

"Want to get out of here with me?" Harvey questioned taking Mike completely by surprise.

"What?" Mike asked confused with a disbelieving chuckle. Only Harvey could kick a guy's ass and then want to go out on a date.

"Do you want to leave?" Harvey repeated before walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

"Yeah," Mike answered while grabbing Harvey's tuxedo jacket. He spared a glance at Kyle who was still clutching his nose while on the floor.

"I hope you learned a valuable lesson here today Kyle. Don't touch my puppy. If I catch you anywhere near him again it'll be much worse," Harvey threatened while throwing his used paper towel at him.

Harvey didn't look like he just kicked some guy's ass in the bathroom. He looked completely normal. Naturally. Mike, on the other hand, looked like a wreck. His nerves were frazzled, and he felt like he was going to fall over. Harvey placed a supportive hand on Mike's lower back and steered him out of the bathroom. Mike leaned into Harvey's hand feeling a bit more stable. Harvey always seemed to be able to stabilize him. Mike still walked like in a daze wondering when his life got so complicated. Out of everyone why did Kyle have to pick Mike to mess with? Didn't Mike have enough shit to deal with? Didn't Harvey have enough to cover for Mike?

"Mike, you're okay. We're okay. Talk to me," Harvey whispered once they were outside. The cold night calmed Mike down enough that he was able to think more clearly.

"Why do you put up with me? I've caused you so many problems. We have so many secrets now," Mike mumbled while pulling away from Harvey's touch. He didn't see the hurt flash across Harvey's face.

"Mike, I told you already—"

"No, you didn't! I don't understand what we are! You kissed me in front of everyone, but then nothing! You act like nothing happened! What do you want from me Harvey?" Mike snapped while turning to face Harvey who looked paler than Mike had ever seen him. His cool mask was finally cracking.

"I love you. Okay? I know I don't say it or even act like it lately, but I do. I'm not good at relationships. This is all new to me, and I'm trying. I'm trying so hard because you matter. You're the only one who matters," Harvey retorted as he ran a hand through his hair.

Mike stared at him surprised. He never thought that Harvey was just struggling with his feelings. He knew that Harvey had commitment issues that stemmed from his mother's betrayal, but Mike didn't know it was so bad. He should have though. Harvey confided in him, and anyone could see Harvey was emotionally stunted. Harvey was trying. Mike should have looked past his own insecurities and seen that. Clearly they both had a lot of work to do when it came to communication.

"I'm sorry," Mike mumbled looking away, but Harvey gently forced him to look back at him.

"Me too. I never wanted you to feel like I didn't care," Harvey murmured while gently caressing Mike's cheek.

"After what happened up there I don't think I could ever doubt it again. I've never seen you like that before," Mike declared while leaning into Harvey's touch. It was so soothing.

"What can I say? I just lost it when I saw him pressed against you. You know I don't like people touching what's mine," Harvey coolly replied making Mike slyly smile.

"So I'm yours now?" Mike teased making Harvey smirk and wrap and arm around his shoulders pulling Mike closer.

"Well, I did defend your honor and everything. Isn't that how relationships work?" Harvey answered jokingly making Mike burst out laughing.

"Maybe back in your day—"

"Hey, we're not going there. Get in the car already. Let's get something to eat," Harvey ordered while opening the car door for Mike.

"What a gentleman," Mike couldn't help but poke fun at making Harvey jokingly groan.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it am I?" Harvey snickered while getting into the car after him.

"Nope," Mike whispered while leaning into Harvey's space.

"Good," Harvey murmured before crashing his lips against Mike's.

Ray put up the screen between him and the men in the backseat who began heatedly making out. He smiled as he started driving off to the pair's favorite late night restaurant. It had been a long two weeks, and it was about damn time one of them made a move. Ray knew that the two have been secretly pining after each other for a long time, but then finally something had happened two weeks ago. Then nothing until tonight. The new couple had a long journey ahead of them with a lot of twists, bumps, and standstills, but Ray figured that the best journey never happened on a flat road.

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

**A/N**: I got a lot of requests for a fight scene between Harvey and Kyle, and as I started writing it morphed into this! Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!

**A/N 2**: I am taking requests for snippets that revolve around this story!

**SHOUTOUTS**:

**daniel. murphy82**, thank you so much! You're right!

**Hikeyosemite**, thank you!

**wotumba1**, so true! Adore them!

**Minerva**, thank you so much!

**A. Heimby**, thank you! It's definitely only the beginning!


	8. Green Eyed Puppy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, and mean no disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

**A/N**: I promised little snippets revolving around this storyline so I present:

**_Green Eyed Puppy_**

It had been five months since Harvey and Mike had gotten together, and things were actually going pretty fantastic. Their romantic relationship dipped into their work partnership, but in the best possible way. They were even more in sync than they were before, and it made them an even stronger force not to be reckoned with. Granted to say Jessica was very pleased about their ceaseless stream of wins in court and signed clients. Which is why whenever the pair did something unprofessional during work hours she turned a blind eye. Oh, and there had been many occasions when she had to feign ignorance. Those two were mischievous before they got together, but now it seemed like they were always up to something.

Sometimes it was silly things like that one day when Harvey was out charming a potential client Mike filled his office with vases of flowers. Dozens of vases covered ever free spot Harvey had in that office. All kinds of flowers and colors. It smelled like the flower shop Mike got them from. Donna was away from her desk so she wouldn't be held accountable, but everyone knew she had a part in it. She thought it was hilarious. Harvey was asking for it when he teased Mike about never surprising him with flowers. They both knew Harvey was mocking him because Mike's so sweet and sensitive, but Mike decided to get back at Harvey for being a jerk. When Harvey came back he literally stopped in his tracks when he saw the plethora of flowers lining his office. He had all the women from the building take which ever vase they wanted which made him even more popular. Mike was called to his office, and when he walked in he saw a single red rose in a small crystal vase on Harvey's desk. He didn't say anything about it, neither of them did. They both just knew.

Then there were other things where it was more seriously like that one time Mike was working in Harvey's office. A habit that Harvey neither endorsed nor debarred. Harvey caved and bought Mike a pizza for the both of them since they would have to work through dinner. The firm had a huge case so naturally Harvey was the frontrunner which meant Mike was always on call for his boyfriend's needs. They were going through mountains of paperwork when the pizza guy finally arrived with their order. Mike and Harvey weren't do anything particularly intimate or anything, but the pizza guy scrunched up his face in disgust. Which is ridiculous because he lives in New York of all places. He should be used to gay PDA. Harvey saw the face, and because he was Harvey he leaned over and kissed Mike. It was chaste and brief, but the message was very clear. Harvey was leaving to grab drinks from the senior partners' break room when he heard the pizza guy call his boyfriend a fag. Without even thinking about the consequences Harvey whirled around and decked the guy. Another message delivered and received…hard.

Most of the time though things were amazing between the two. Harvey mocked Mike's too skinny ties, and Mike taunted Harvey's eating habits. All was good. Donna and Rachel thought they were the cutest thing since puppies, and Luis even begrudgingly admitted they were good for each other. No one could complain about them because nothing really changed about them. Harvey and Mike had always been practically inseparable, and particularly unbearable when they weren't getting along. On more than one occasion Harvey went storming through the halls bossing people around, and Mike had hid away from everyone and everything in the file room. Thankfully Donna and surprisingly Luis was always there to whip the boy back into shape. Their fights, though catastrophic, never lasted very long.

Which is why no one was worried about the odd tension radiating through the office because of a new case Harvey had. James Fuller, a handsome wealthy philanthropist and Harvey's newest client, was spending more and more time in Harvey's office. Mike with his soft heart and innate good doerness was excited to meet someone Forbes magazine described as being "the nicest guy in the world since ever". The only problem was that Mr. Fuller didn't want anything to do with Mike. The second he saw the young associate Mr. Fuller expressed his dislike for Harvey's puppy. Mike tried not to take it personally because it wasn't the first time a client didn't like him and it wouldn't be the last. Harvey, like always, dismissed Mike only to have him work on the behind the scenes paperwork.

Yes, everything was going smoothly with the new client. Well, until it wasn't. Mr. Fuller was a very hands on client who enjoyed having total control over what was happening with his company. That meant late nights and a lot of dinners between Harvey and Mr. Fuller. At first Mike wasn't concerned with it because that was usual, but then something changed. Expensive "thank you" gifts would show up in Harvey's office from Mr. Fuller, and late night became later. Mike may be naïve in some cases, but in no way was he an idiot. He knew that Mr. Fuller seemed to be trying to schmooze and cruise his boyfriend. Even then Mike didn't worry about it because he knew Harvey. Despite all Harvey's issues he would rather die than cheat on Mike because of what happened to his dad. Mr. Fuller was clearly wasting his time and money.

"I'm surprised you scheduled me in," Mike lightly commented while perusing through the menu.

Harvey paused looking at the wine selection when he detected the tone Mike only used when Harvey unknowingly fucked up. He slowly put down the sheet, and carefully studied…his boyfriend. Harvey hated that term. It was so childish and stupid, and never said quite enough for him. Regardless something was bothering his boyfriend, and he didn't realize it sooner. Harvey thought back to the past few days, and realized that he had barely seen Mike. When he did see him it was at work, but even then it was in passing. Shit. Harvey wasn't good at relationships, but even he could see that he seriously messed up. He was just so distracted with the new client.

"Harvey Spector. Didn't think I'd see you here."

Harvey tore his gaze away from Mike when he heard his name being called. Mr. Fuller, or James as he wanted Harvey to address him, strolled over wearing a wide grin. He was wearing a deep charcoal grey three piece suit that was polished and tailored perfectly to him. His hair slicked back in a professional manner. Mr. Fuller was either here for a dinner date or business schmoozer. Although, he looked like he wasn't waiting for anyone or leaving anyone at the restaurant's bar behind. So then why was he here alone?

"Of fuckin course," Harvey heard Mike mumble bitterly under his breath.

Harvey felt like a first class jackass. Of course. He was so blinded by all the billables he was going to make off Mr. Fuller he didn't see what was right in front of him. No wonder Mike was so pissed off at him. Harvey never made a single attempt to include him at work, and never made a clarification of what Mike was to him out of the office. Harvey should have recognized the signs of a client making a move on him. It had happened often enough. That was why Harvey just ignored it. He always had before, but he also never had a serious boyfriend before. He knew Mike knew Harvey wouldn't cheat on him, but still it was principle.

"Mr. Fuller, good to see you again. I believe you remember Mike, my—"

"Associate," Mr. Fuller cut in with a dismissive wave of his hand that set Harvey's blood on fire. Is this what Mike had been feeling this whole time?

"Actually, I'm also his boyfriend you insensitive prick," Mike snapped while glaring up at the arrogant businessman.

Harvey and Mr. Fuller both stared at Mike in disbelieving awe. Mr. Fuller because he never expected the little twerp to talk to him like that, and Harvey because he couldn't decide whether to be turned on by his puppy or scold him. Mike's icy blue eyes looked bright and his cheeks were slightly flushed with anger. Harvey had always been the one to be a protective and jealous bastard so it was a change to be on the opposite end of things. He surprisingly liked it. Mike was always so cool and laidback so seeing him get all possessive was really sexy. Yeah, Harvey definitely liked it.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Fuller bit back with an ugly sneer.

"I think you heard me Mr. Fuller," Mike sarcastically retorted complete with a disrespectful eye roll.

"That was me giving you the chance to change what you said—"

"Or what?" Mike dared as he looked up at Mr. Fuller with an amused smirk. He looked like he was just toying with the billionaire for shits and giggles.

Harvey knew that Mike had a hard life. His parents' deaths. Getting kicked out of college. Taking care of his grandmother. Shitty friends. Endless hours and work at the office. His grandmother's death. Mike faced most of it alone. At least he tried to. Once Harvey came into his life Mike never had to face anything alone. Harvey knew what it was like to be alone. Harvey was a lot of things, but somehow Mike saw through all of his bullshit. Piece by piece Mike chipped away at Harvey's shield, and wormed his way in. Mike was faced so much in his life, but somehow he wasn't nearly as jaded as Harvey was. He was still optimistic almost to the point of naïve. Harvey wanted to protect him even though he knew he couldn't. This protectiveness over him made Harvey forget that Mike survived without him before. Mike was his puppy, and Harvey was just reminded that his puppy had teeth.

"Harvey, you're just going to let him talk to me like that?" Mr. Fuller questioned turning his attention to Harvey who had remained silent during the pissing contest.

"Mike speaks for me, and I speak for the firm." Harvey declared making Mike do that thing where his eyes lit up and his smile widened. It was pure joy, and Harvey loved seeing it on his puppy's face.

"I thought we were getting along—"

"Mr. Fuller, I don't know what you thought we were doing, but I was just doing business. I'm already happy in a relationship with my boyfriend," Harvey interrupted getting annoyed with Mr. Fuller's presence.

"Well, then I guess Jessica is going to hear about this," Mr. Fuller threatened his face turning red in anger and embarrassment.

"Tell her I say hello," Harvey dismissed before throwing a few bills on the table. He wasn't going just sit around and waste the night listening to some brat whine. "Mike," he said while offering out his hand which Mike quickly took with a proud smirk.

"Next time think twice about hitting on my boyfriend," Mike quietly warned making Harvey bite back a smirk. His puppy had very sharp teeth.

The couple walked out leaving behind a very disgruntled client. Harvey had his arm wrapped securely around Mike's shoulder while Mike's arm was around Harvey's waist. Normally they didn't walk like this, but this night was different. Their relationship was threatened, and they stuck together through the attack. Mike had on the most adorable smile while Harvey wore his signature "I own the world" smirk. They walked a few blocks in silence heading towards a diner they both enjoyed. Mike introduced Harvey to it, and even though Harvey always claimed to be slumming it when they went Mike knew he enjoyed it. Harvey knew that Mike knew too.

"What?" Harvey finally asked when Mike continued to glance at him with that ridiculous smile.

"You called me your boyfriend," Mike teased making Harvey jokingly groan.

"Had to. I was afraid you were going to pee on me to mark your territory," Harvey teased back. He smiled proudly when Mike burst out laughing.

"It wasn't that bad," Mike protested through quiet chuckles.

"Yeah, it was," Harvey said with a cheeky smile.

"You still called me your boyfriend," Mike murmured before leaning over kissing Harvey's cheek gratefully.

"Yeah, I did."

**-HM-HM-HM-HM-HM-**

**A/N**: Thank you once again for everyone who continues to follow, favorite, and review this story! I really appreciate it! This one was requested by **Emmiey**, who wanted a jealous Mike! Hope you all enjoyed it! **Once again I am taking requests for this storyline**!

**SHOUTOUTS**:

**wotumba1**, Kyle is an idiot and Harvey is a god! Haha!

**Emmiey**, thank you for the request! I hope you liked it! I thoroughly enjoyed this chapter!

**daniel. murphy82**, Harvey would never settle when his puppy is on the line!

**Selennacdlp**, I will if requests come in for it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
